(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to electronic dart boards, and more particularly to such an electronic dart board in which the base blocks are boxed in a respective block holder and nested in a respective scoring chamber within the front frame shell of the dart board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Regular electronic dart boards with automatic scoring function include two types, one having cells at the front side for receiving the dart, the other having upright pegs at the front side for retaining the dart. The cells or upright pegs are respectively integral with a respective base block. When the dart hits one base block, a pressure is given to a membrane switch below the corresponding base block, causing a scoring loop to automatically count the score. These electronic dart boards are functional. however they cannot be used with a dart having a metal tip. Because the metal tip may damage the membrane switch and the related circuit boards.